Love or Loyalty
by LitLover 101
Summary: When you are trying to avert a war with so many different factions on the edge of tearing each other to shreds peace does not sound like a possibility. But you have to try. Why? Because this is the home of my family: my daughter, her father, my best friend/aunt of my child and the love of my life, Elijah Mikaelson. For them I would do anything and I am not alone. Haylijah! AU


**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The **__**Originals**_**. That honor goes to Julie Plec, Michael Narducci and the CW**

**H****ello, my lovely readers. Here is my Haylijah drama. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and I will try to update it again sometime before the summer of 2015. On with the show…**

Prologue: No One Path is a Good Path

I did not mean for any of this to happen. This was not supposed to be my life. I did not want to be stuck between three warring factions. How could this be my life? It had to be some great big misunderstanding in the tapestry of life as it was being woven. Or something a lot more well-articulated by Elijah. 'Elijah,' I breathe inwardly. Like me, he was stuck in the middle of this mess. He shouldn't be. I didn't care what he had done in the past. I knew him. He was a good man. He just got turned around because of his family. The Originals.

Klaus. He was to blame for most of this. The Original Hybrid was the reason that we were in the middle of this mess. If he had not insisted on coming to New Orleans things would not be this out of control. That was Klaus for you. He just never knew when to stop poking at other supernatural creatures until they were all at each other's throats. And now it was war in the French Quarter.

'Damn you, Klaus,' I cursed him silently. My baby was in the middle of this damn war he had created by dragging his sorry, evil ass back here and insisting on claiming this city as his own. He could have left this whole thing in Marcel's lap. And if I had not had that stupid one-night stand with the idiot I wouldn't have to worry about our little "miracle" baby being one of the casualties of this crazy war.

To top it off, Klaus had my baby in the damn Quarter. As soon as I had my child and the curse was broken on the werewolves of the bayou, Klaus had ordered me to leave and to never return or he would kill me. So, why was I going into this mess to save his sorry ass again? Oh, right. I'm not. I'm going into this mess to save my baby, as many of my family members as possible and Elijah.

The idiocy of men astounds us. Yes, I said us. Rebekah, the Original sister who planned on taking the town back from her brother and her lover, Marcel. Davina, my favorite out of control witch, and one out-of-towner, who had come as surprise to all us. I was not sure I trusted her yet but we needed all the help we could get. Caroline Forbes looked pissed as we discussed what to do.

We had not had the time to come up with a proper plan other than to just barge into this war that was about to begin. The hope was that we could stop the vampires, the werewolves and the witches from killing each other in one of the bloodiest battles that New Orleans had ever seen. The problem was that we had no idea if we could stop the madness or if we would become the first casualties.

There was no telling what we were getting into when we decided to stop with the planning and start with the running because the hour was moving toward midnight fast and if we were going to go this was the time. Running toward the Quarter, we found ourselves on an empty street.

Rebekah looked wary as she looked around her. "Are you sure this is it, Davina?" she asked.

"Yes, this is it." Davian told her, narrowing her eyes as she stood very still as if she were feeling for others.

"Maybe they decided to call the whole thing off and go home," Caroline whispered sounding like her old optimistic self which clashed horribly with the black clothing and war paint covering her face. This was the dark side of Caroline. The one I had never seen when I was in Mystic Falls. But I was glad to see her like this because it meant she would fight like hell if she had to. Her only reason for joining the fight worried me a little. Klaus. Again. So, what happens if the two lovers decided to run and leave us to the battle? Not likely with Rebekah and Elijah in the picture. But with Klaus you never could know what would happen.

Then there was the sound of footsteps and I looked up. Yes, there they were. The vampires had arrived. All of the vampires and by the looks of it, they brought friends. Where did they all come from? Then there were the werewolves led by Jackson and I felt my heart clutch as he stared at me, shocked, but he kept walking toward us. Then there were the witches led by Monique Devereux. Davina sucked in a deep breath and I saw the pain on her face.

When I thought that everyone had arrived the throng of vampires parted like the Red Sea for one Hybrid and two vampires. Klaus approached us with Elijah and Marcel flanking him. When Klaus saw us his expression darkened and he cursed. When he saw Caroline he looked like he was about to lose it entirely but he quickly masked his anger.

"Well, I was not expecting you four to appear tonight. Plan on picking a side, ladies?" Klaus asked, his eyebrows rising as he rocked back and forth on his feet.

"We came to stop you, Klaus," Caroline snapped at him, placing her hands on her hips like she thought that would stop him.

"Sorry, Caroline, but it has already gone too far to stop now," Klaus informed her and then looked around him. Waving a hand around him, Klaus acknowledged the gathering. "This is what a war looks like, sweetheart. This is no time to play games. If you do not want to fight, step aside now. But if you chose to stand on one side or the other, remember that it was your choice. You have free will. You can walk away, Caroline." When he said the last part, I could tell that he would be begging on bended knees if his troops and his enemies were not standing there. He was giving her an out. He was giving us all an out. He wanted us to go.

Looking at me, Rebekah and Davina and then back at Klaus, Caroline stared back at him defiantly. "We didn't come here to fight. We came here to stop you from making a huge mistake."

Growling, Klaus leaned toward her. "That is no concern of yours, love. This is my town and I want you to go," he howled, losing his temper and his eyes widening as he worked his little compulsion trick.

Snarling, Caroline bared her teeth. "I'm on vervain, Klaus."

"Are we going to fight or do you two want to step aside and work out your differences?" Monique called and then began to laugh when one of the vampires tried to skewer her with a sword.

"Damn it," Klaus muttered and then everyone was moving at once. I felt fists colliding with my body as creatures of the night, day and any old time began to kill each other. It was horrible. Klaus and Caroline were working back to back. I couldn't see Elijah until he was right in front of me and then I saw Jackson. All I could do was scream when he sank his fangs into Elijah's throat followed by countless other wolves.

Feeling myself shifting, I did the one thing I never expected to do while I was here in New Orleans. I joined the fight. I chose a side. And like Caroline, I hoped I did not regret my decision in the light of day.

**Tell me what you think in the review box! **

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, faving and for following. **

**Peace,**

**Jessica**


End file.
